Jealous Guy
by WeAllLiveInAZazeySubmarine
Summary: A song-fic/One-shot type thing to the song Jealous Guy. It's set at the end of PLAGUE, and I didn't think there were any spoilers but I was told in a review that there are a couple of spoilers. So if you've not read PLAGUE, you might not want to read this


**Jealous Guy**

**I had my iPod on shuffle the other day and 'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon came on. I immediately though of ways to make a Caine/Diana fic out of it! I know some of the lyrics may not fit exactly but the majority of them do. You really should listen to this song, it's amazing. I don't really think there's a proper time for this to be set, however I think it goes well with the end of PLAGUE. Don't worry, there is NO SPOILERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the GONE Series, Michael Grant and Michael Grant ONLY has the rights. I also don't own the song, which is Jealous Guy by John Lennon. R.I.P John!**

_I was dreaming of the past,_

_And my heart was beating fast._

_I began to lose control._

_I began to lose control._

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you._

_I'm just a jealous guy._

I scanned the crowd, which was beginning to disperse. I scanned again. And again. She wasn't there. Perhaps she had already left, already gone to find somewhere to stay. But deep down, as much as I wanted to ignore the fact, I knew Diana had left me. Left me for my brother, Sam. I turned away, trying to conceal my anger. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that Diana had decided to go off with my brother. I could have sworn that she loved me, as much as I loved her! Of course, that would have been before the incident on the island, when I made her pack. And I may have threatened her a little. But that gave her no right to leave me! She was – _is – _mine, she belongs to ME! Not to my stupid brother, or anyone else. Me. And I want her back, I do. But if it means I lose control of the FAYZ? Then she will regret _everything. _

_I was feeling insecure,_

_You might not love me anymore._

_I was shivering inside._

_I was shivering inside._

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you,_

_I'm just a jealous guy._

I walked through Perdido Beach, looking for a house. Pretty much all the houses I saw looked disgusting and I found myself yearning to be back on the island. Back on the island, with Diana by my side. I sighed in frustration. Diana was constantly telling me that my craving for power would be the end of me – and she was right. Without Diana beside me, I felt as though there was a part of me missing. "Caine." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around, hoping it was Diana, coming back to me. "Oh. It's you." I said, annoyed. Penny was standing behind me, her mangled legs having been healed by the Healer, Lana. "Were you expecting someone else, Caine?" she asked me, smirking. "Diana, perhaps?" I glared at her and continued walking. "She's left you Caine. She's left _you_ for _Sam. _It's a simple act of betrayal. _I _would never do that." Penny was following me. Couldn't she tell I just wanted some peace? "Penny." I snarled. "If you want to continue having both legs back to normal, I suggest that you shut up RIGHT NOW!" Some kids still hanging around the Plaza stared at me and then quickly averted their eyes.

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you._

_I'm just a jealous guy._

Penny looked taken aback, but glared at me. "No need to shout Caine. I'm only trying to help." She snapped. I was seething by this point. She thinks that bugging me about how Diana has betrayed me is _helping? _She is so, so wrong. It only makes me want to hurt someone. Mainly her. I stopped walking and faced her. "Penny. Leave me alone." I hissed, and then, before I did something I probably wouldn't really regret but would be bad for my role as King, I walked away. "Fine! You can mope about losing _Diana! _I DON'T CARE!" she yelled to my turned back. I rolled my eyes and walked to the Town Hall. Hopefully the mayor's office would be relatively clean. The Town Hall was only on the other side of the Plaza so I didn't have far to walk, but as Diana was on my mind the whole way, the journey felt longer. I opened the door and found the mayor's office. I sat down on the swirly chair and propped my feet up on the desk.

_I was trying to catch your eyes,_

_Thought that you was trying to hide._

_I was swallowing my pain._

_I was swallowing my pain._

_Diana… _I shook my head, trying to clear my head. However, my thoughts of Diana wouldn't go. I wished Quinn hadn't come to the island. I wished that I wasn't so power hungry. I wished I hadn't left. Most of all, I wished that Diana was still with me. _This must be how Bella felt when Edward left her in New Moon…_I thought. I laughed coldly. No; the pain that Bella felt when her sparkly boyfriend left her is _nothing _compared to the pain I feel now. I wondered if Sam and his crew had reached the lake yet. I wondered what Diana was thinking – did she regret leaving me? Did she want to come back? Hah. I was just kidding myself. After all, why would Diana want to come back to me when she had Sam now? I stood up and walked over to the window. I could see the whole of the Plaza from this window. From the other window, I could roughly see the way that Diana must be walking. Yes, there was Ralph's in the distance. I squinted my eyes, wishing I had taken my telescope. I laughed out loud again. I couldn't have Diana with me, so I was going to resort to spying on her? Yes, the action of a man in power. I thought bitterly.

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you._

_I'm just a jealous guy, watch out._

_I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe._

_I'm just a jealous guy. _

I was so aggravated and infuriated I thought I was going to scream. But because screaming is not professional, I resorted to throwing a few things around my new office. A plant pot here, I picture frame there. I wonder if Sam knows how lucky he is to have Diana with him. He probably doesn't; in fact I bet he's still pining after Astrid. I noticed she hadn't been at the meeting. An idea occurred to me then. Sam was in love with Astrid, wasn't he? At least, he told himself he was. Would he be willing to trade Diana for Astrid? The smirk growing on my face faltered. No, I had told everyone that they could stay with whoever they wanted. I had also said that I wouldn't hold anyone's choice against them. Of course, I hadn't taken into account the possibility of Diana going off with my brother. I clenched my jaw, jealousy surging through me. I was jealous of my brother! _And not_ _for the first time _I realised. I was jealous that our mother, Connie Temple, had kept Sam and abandoned me. And now my brother had stolen my girlfriend! If only Drake or I had managed to kill him when we had had the chance. God knows we had been given plenty of chances. But perhaps Diana would come back to me? What if I changed – would she come back to me then? After all, she had been more than willing to sleep with me when she thought she had changed me back on the island. If I could prove to her now that I wanted to change, maybe she'd come back to me. The possibility of me staying changed, however, was slim to none, but Diana wouldn't know that. She'd guess it, no doubt about that, but if I could keep up my façade maybe I could fool her again.

I smirked. Diana would be mine again, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
